


Daddy's Surprise

by ToxicAlienDaisies13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, BDSM kink, Bottom Dean, Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn, Praise Kink, Praise kink I guess, Pure Porn, Pure Smut, Smut, Spanking Kink, Sub Dean, Top Cas, Twink Dean, but not the last my friends, but there's some feels, destiel smut, dom Cas, first smut i've written, i really don't know what to tag, please I swear it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAlienDaisies13/pseuds/ToxicAlienDaisies13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas asks Dean if maybe he can surprise him when he comes home from work. Deans got something really nice set up for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....  
> This is my first smut fic.  
> I've been told I have good writing so I hope you think that too.  
> I hope you enjoy this and comments good and bad no matter how long or short are welcome, kudos too, but I'm more concerned about what y'all think about this. (Sorry about the y'all, I'm from Texas.) So it's a pretty basic story, pure porn pretty much. Some feel moments like I said, small. They are dating and living together here. Dean is a mechanic, 23. Cas is a lawyer, 30. I know detail is unecessary, but just filling in the lines of imagination factory. Okay. Also, I'm not putting age difference, because it's not that big of a gap.  
> Enjoy! :)

Dean was nervous.

He was on his and Cas's bed, back arched and knees spread wide, his face pressed against the cool sheets, his face beet red.

Cas would come in any second to see his outstretched hole being filled with a colossal glass plug. A pink collar loosely around his neck, Cas had asked him to surprise him once he came from work, Dean hoped this was enough to please him. 

He whimpered as his hard cock bobbed against his stomach, the plug pressing so damn near his prostate.

There was foot steps, a door opening, and closing, a soft thud, and the sound of footsteps was getting near, a turn of a knob, and midway of Cas saying Dean's name, Cas's breath hitches, then followed by a low moan.

Dean grins, he definitely has pleased his daddy somewhat, but the job hadn't been completely filled yet. "Welcome daddy", Dean managed to get out. 

He heard the approaching footsteps of Cas, once he was near Dean, Cas raised his arm, and spanked Dean's left ass cheek, hard.

Dean made a cross between a whimper and a moan, the familiar pain stinging through him.  
"Such a good boy, so ready for me, ready for my cock." Cas said. Landing two other hard spanks.  
"My own little needy slut."  
Dean gasped and whimpered as three more hits landed, "Yes, Daddy! Your slut! Yours!", Dean practically screamed.  
By then Dean's ass was a satisfying rosy red.

"Come here.", Cas demanded roughly. Dean turned around, facing his daddy, looking up at him through his lashes, "Yes, daddy?", he asked. "Suck my cock." Cas demanded as he pulled out his raging hard on. Dean licked his lips, "Yes, daddy."

Dean filled his entire mouth with his daddy's cock, immediately sucking and ignoring his gag reflex. His daddy was big, nine and a half inches, and really thick, soon enough he was deepthroathing him and his skillful tongue was at work, his daddy moaning contently. 

"Such a good little cock slut, love sucking my dick, don't you baby boy?" Cas moaned slapping Dean's ass once again. Dean hummed in excited agreement, the vibrations sending Cas into more pleasure. 

He grabbed fistfuls of Dean's hair and started to violently fuck his face. "So good, take it, that's right, take it", Cas moaned. Dean just moaned more, he loved when his daddy got rough with him. Cas was pulling on Dean's hair roughly, slamming his face against his hips, back and forth, Dean's gag reflex going off every now and then, saliva running down his chin.

Cas let go of Dean's hair, pulling out of his mouth with strings of saliva stretching from Deans mouth.

Cad groaned, "So good, look at your red lips, so beautiful.", Cas said as he grabbed a near by cloth and cleaned up the saliva on Dean.

Dean blushed, his daddy's praising always made Dean flustered and happy. His care for him making Dean feel safe and cared about as the cloth wiped away the spit. 

"I almost came from just your mouth", Cas chuckled. He threw the cloth somewhere and kissed Dean passionately. He pulled away and Dean whined, Cas kissing down his neck and jaw, leaving marks to let everyone know he was his.

Dean wrapped his hands around Cas's neck as Cas slided his hands up and down Deans torso. "D-daddy", Dean pleaded. Cas grinned, "Yes?" He whispered into his shoulder. "Ngh!", Dean whimpered, "N-need you daddy! Please!"

Dean begged for his daddy as he remembered his hard cock that hadn't been touched yet and the glass plug pressing so hard near his prostrate.

Cas laughed, stroking Dean's cock, knowing his boy needed it. "You like me touching your little cock?", Cas whispered dirtily in his boys ear, his voice rough and low. Dean made a cross between a irritated and pleasure filled sound, he hated when his daddy called his cock small.

He let a whine slip as Cas swiped his thumb over the slit of his cock. Cas sucked marks into Dean's skin, slowly going down to his nipples, once he reached the right one, he lapped and sucked at the sensitive pink bud, pulling at it with his teeth. 

"D-daddy!", Dean shouted, the hand job and nipple play all becoming too much. "N-need you! Need your cock!" Cas chuckled, "In a moment.", he switched to the other nub, giving it the same treatment he did on the other. 

Dean started tugging at Cas's hair, whimpering and bucking into his daddy's hand, arching his back to push his chest into to his daddy's tongue. Dean whimpered and whined, panting hard. Cas chuckled, "Such an excited needy slut.", he said against Dean's chest, quickening his strokes on his boys little cock. 

"D-daddy! Daddy, please!", Dean begged. Cas just smiled wider and moved down to his boy's cock, swallowing it into his mouth and sucking hard. 

Dean just pulled on his hair tighter, his moans turning louder, his whimpers more frequent and his breathing ragged. Cas bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking at the tip. 

Dean barely got out, "D-D-daddy. Daddy. Please. Need your cock. Need your cock." Cas hummed, thinking, and Dean writhed from the pleasure, he was trying hard to not cum, he'd be too embarrassed if that happened. 

Cas pulled of his boys cock, Dean slipping out a whine from loss of contact, and then a sigh of relief that he was not going to cum early.

Dean let go of his daddy's hair, Cas slowly getting up and taking of his clothes as Dean was trying to control his breathing, when Cas was just as naked as Dean, discarding the last part of his attire, Dean looked up, his breathing somewhat normal as he was slightly panting from arousal, he met Cas's eyes, he was starring at him with a strong predatory like gaze, and it made Dean whimper. 

"D-daddy.", Dean whimpered, "Turn around. On your knees.", Cas demanded with a low rough tone, almost a growl. "Y-yes, daddy.", Dean obeyed and turned around, lifting his ass up high and arching his back in want.

Cas reached for the plug, getting a hold of it, slowly pulling it out,  
Dean gasping and letting out a low hiss. Cas pulled it out painfully slow, all the way until the tip of the plug was barely inside his boy's hole, just to slam it inside forcefully back, hard. 

"Ah!", Dean screamed, whimpering.  
"D-daddy!", Dean weakly attempted to say, "Beg how much you want my cock.", Cas demanded in that rough low growl, twisting the plug inside his boy. "D-daddy. Please. Need your cock. Need your fat cock. Need it inside me. Want you to fuck me hard. Please." 

Dean was having a hard time to breathe with how much want was focused on his daddy's cock, whining and whimpering, even jutting his hips a little at the twisting plug. 

Cas hummed thoughtfully, "You want my fat cock in your greedy tight ass? Not even this plug can compare to my cock. Or can stretch your tight little ass.", Dean whimpered at his daddy's statement, moaning low, "Daddy. Yes. Want your big cock in my tight ass." Cas took out the plug, Dean sighing in relief, but his hole was stretched obscenely, attempting to close. 

Cas spanked Dean's ass, right in the middle so it would hit his hole. Dean yelped, whimpering weakly. Cas circled his finger slowly around the rim of Dean's hole, tapping it hard repeatedly. "Daddy!", Dean screamed, he was getting very close, and he wanted, no, he  
/needed/ his daddy's cock /now/.

Cas got on the bed, putting each of his knees between Dean's spreaded ones, Dean whimpering helplessly. Cas grabbed Dean's collar with one finger, and yanked him forcefully against his chest, Dean gasping at the sudden jolt of movement. Cas's chest was pressed against Dean's back, Cas rutting his big cock between Dean's ass, rubbing so slowly. "Daddy. Fuck me", Dean whispered, turning his head and kissing his daddy's jaw. 

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's shaft, squeezing tight and tugging. Dean gasped, whimpering in pain and pleasure. "I'm not even in your tight little ass yet and your already close.", Cas tsked, "Sorry daddy.", Dean tried apologizing, being embarrassed of being so close, ducking his head in shame. 

Cas picked up his head by grabbing his chin gently, turning his lips towards his, kissing him softly, stopping the rutting on his ass, "It's alright baby boy, no need to be ashamed."

Dean smiled, his daddy is so forgiving. Cas let go of Dean's cock, embracing his arms around his boy's chest, kissing his face and holding him close. Dean's heart blossomed with warmth, his daddy's care always being the best thing, he held on to his daddy's strong arms, never wanting him to let go. 

Cas used this time wisely while he had the moment, and stuffed his cock in his boy's hole, quickly and hard, sliding it in with ease. "Ah!", Dean yelped unexpected at the sudden intrusion, that was more of a happy accident. 

His daddy let go of his chest and grabbed his hips tightly, already starting a powerful rhythm. Dean fell to the sheets, his hands grabbing on to them tightly, he was moaning loudly, screaming, "Daddy! Yes! Yes! Harder daddy! Faster! Ohh, daddy!" 

Cas slammed back in forth for a good couple of minutes, pounding as hard as he could, the headboard slamming hard into the wall. Following his boy's pleads of faster and harder, making him whimper and writhe, Cas moaned low, his boy's hole extremely warm and deliciously tight. He knew a plug couldn't beet him. 

Then he stopped and pulled out. "Ngh!", Dean whined, shaking his hips back, "Daddy! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"Ride my cock.", Dean got off the bed, his face flushed, hair plastered to his forehead, pupils dilated so much only green rings remained, his nipples erect and pink, his even prettier little cock standing tall against his stomach, with pearls of precome sliding out rapidly, whines escaping beautifully from his plump lips. 

Cas stared at Dean with an intent dangerous gaze, Dean only whimpered more. "Daddy.", he whispered, Dean's knees felt weak from want and the way his daddy looked at him. Cas settled himself against the head board, all while looking at Dean. "Come here.", Cas demanded with an insanely low-like growl. 

Dean whimpered, was that the only thing he could do?, he wondered to himself, the things his daddy did to him. He got on the bed, ducking his head from his daddy's gaze.

He straddled his daddy's lap, hovering above his dick, he looked up at his daddy, who was centimeters away, looking back into his eyes, whining once again, he placed his hands on his daddy's shoulders. 

Cas put his hands on his boy's waist for a second, but then pinched Dean's nipples, which made Dean shout. He returned them to his waist, and kissed him passionately, Dean slowly sinking down to Cas's dick. 

Cas pulled away from the kiss, reaching a hand to his boy's face, "So beautiful.", Cas whispered, looking at Dean zealously. Dean ducked his head, the simple statement making him overwhelmed. 

Cas kissed his neck and chest, Dean was half way on his daddy's cock, and he slammed his hips all the way down, needing it desperately, forgetting the raw need to be fucked by his daddy.

Cas gasped, letting out a low groan, pleasure going beyond words as Dean's tight hole enveloped his dick. Cas grabbed Dean's hips and started to slam him up and down on his cock, Dean holding tightly to Cas as he moaned contently. "Such a good boy. So good for me." 

Cas then slammed Dean on his back, sliding deep and quickly into him, grunting and whispering praises into Dean's ear. The headboard slamming once again against the wall.

"So good for daddy, aren't you Dean?"

At that Dean screamed as white spurts of his semen painted both his and Cas's chest. Cas groaned deeply and started thrusting erratically when Dean became incredibly tight around him as he came, seconds later Cas's own orgasm took him, splattering long hot white ropes inside Dean.

As they finished riding out each other's orgasm, Cas pulled out his softening cock, lifting Dean's body to lay under the covers, getting up to get a wash cloth and a glass of water. Dean lay sated and happy. 

Cas returned, cleaning Dean up and handing him the glass of water, Cas got in next to Dean, unhooking the collar and throwing it somewhere. He pulled up the blankets, cuddling Dean into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"You did good, Dean."  
"Did I surprise you?"  
"Yea, more than I expected."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Dean, confused at what Cas might mean.  
"I was expecting a blow job, or some of your great cooking, but this was definitely better, and very surprising."  
"I'm glad I made you happy." Dean smiled wide, happy and satisfied at making such a nice surprise for Cas.

Cas once again kissed Dean's head. "Let's go to sleep now." Cas murmurs falling into sleep. Dean hummed, complying to sleeping as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that story. Once again, comment bad and good, long and short are welcomed. Also kudos. Please come again for your fanfiction needs. I'll take requests. But I'll have to talk with you guys for it for details and preferably, the fandom to be supernatural, but I'll take whatever ships, I don't judge my friend.


End file.
